warriors_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Morningfang
Morningfang is a lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a single white foot. The she-cat is a current warrior of StreamClan, daughter of Brindleface and Beetlefang. Those that have met her, describe her as a very formal and regal cat. She takes no tolerance in being disrespected and has been known to tell those off who have been disrespectful. Over it all, Morningfang is known to be a sarcastic she-cat who cares very much for the well-being of her Clan. Description Appearance :Morningfang is noted to be an average-sized she-cat, standing to be a good ten inches from head to the ground as well as weighing twelve pounds. She has lean muscles that can be seen easily from her shoulder to her back legs, this alone gives her the fierce look she carries. His head is small in comparison, with an oval shape to it with a set of small, pointed ears. Her muzzle fits with her open-faced shape, and is shorter than most cats but not quite as far as being called 'pushed in' with small cheekbones that show nicely giving her a bit of an elegant look and short but thick white-colored whiskers. Her ears, as said before, are short but thin at the top, ending with a point and some tufts of fur just beyond it. She has thin, muscular legs that would be like thin needles if it wasn't for her good shape and a long, narrow tail. :Her base fur is noted to be a dark grey, that almost looks black. The start of her ginger patches begin on her head, starting around her eyes looking almost like half-masks, and extend down her body appearing more often as it reaches her back and legs. Now her cream patches are more notably seen on her back and legs, with some patches around her neck and chest area. She has very little to no cream patches covering her face. The backs of her ears and head are more ginger and black, with some cream spots here and there, as well as the bridge of her nose. Her left foot, unlike the rest, is a solid snowy white that fades into her tortoiseshell fur. Her eyes, being her most notable feature, are noted to be brilliant shades of green. They can be seen going from a pale, leaf green around her iris to a dark forest green as the color spans out towards the whites of her eyes. Her eyes can also have a snake-like appearance with the pupils being a bit like the thin slits that snakes, themselves, have. Character :Morningfang is described to be a rather emotionless and merciless warrior. While she has her emotionless moments, she can also be a sweet, loving cat who cares very much for her family. Despite growing up in a broken family, her parents having split during her late kitten-hood, she's quite the family cat. She, along with her dream of proving her worth to her Clan, also has a small dream of one day creating her own family that's not broken - however, her seriousness in her warrior duties states that she won't be interested in settling down for quite a bit. She's been known to be the one cat that apprentices wish, or idolize, as a mentor. She, of course, doesn't disagree. Beside her seriousness for her warrior duties, Morningfang can be a rather hellish cat. She, like everyone else, enjoys a good joke. She was quite known, throughout her kitten-hood and early apprentice-hood, to run around camp pulling pranks on her Clanmates with her two siblings but since their untimely deaths she's mellowed out quite a bit. She's even known to be a bit motherly, since she's taken on the responsibility of caring for Rookpaw since his mother's death during his late kitten-hood. :Morningfang can be a bit cranky, especially with very little sleep to go off. Like everyone else she has her fears and nightmares that sometimes give her a restless night. However, she doesn't bother anyone with any of her troubles believing she can deal with it herself. Overall, Morningfang is a headstrong warrior who has a strong sense of protecting her Clan and what's left of her family. Abilities :Morningfang has a small handful of skills that she possesses, her most notable skill being her ability in battle. She's known as one of StreamClan's best in battle, its a wonder she hasn't an apprentice yet. HIs battle techniques are strong but can be cruel and hard on other cats. Her fighting skills are rarely outmatched, normally only when she encounters another with battle skills as advanced as hers, she normally uses attacks that correspond with brute strength. When battling, she has to watch her strength and seriousness, especially whilst training apprentices, as she can easily get out of hand which can sometimes lead to the other being seriously injured or even killed. Due to her petite size and stature, she can easily be underestimated, however, she gladly prefers her opponent underestimating her as this means she can attack with full force and not leave anything out. She's known for being quite merciless in battle. :While she excels greatly in battle, Morningfang is quite the opposite when hunting. She seems to be more clumsy and loud during it all, because of this she normally stays back to train or hunt alone as to not embarrass herself. Her lack in the skill of hunting is probably due to her obsession of battle training over actually hunting. Although, she has poor hunting techniques, she seems to be fairly good at hunting in trees; with great balance from her training sessions and small weight she's excellent at tree climbing. Despite this, her skills with swimming or fishing are completely poor and lack composure. She dislikes the style of battling or hunting in the waters of her homeland. Life/Biography Backstory : Lineage Father :Beetlefang: Deceased; StarClan Resident Mother :Brindleface: Deceased; StarClan Resident Brother :Ravenfur: Living Sister :Bullroutfoot: Deceased; StarClan Resident Uncle :Shadowclaw: Living Nephew :Hawkerpaw: Living Quotes : Cameos :Please note that these are listed in the order of appearances. * Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Mornningfang.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats